I Didn't Foresee Something So Innocent Would Turn Out This Way
by Jemzyboz
Summary: You mature as you get older. Friends of the other gender become attractive to your eyes. Especially the really hot ones. What happens when Ash is tricked into something so innocent sounding but as far away from innocent as you can get? Lemon. Be warned or enjoy. Your choice.


**Hi, this is my first lemon. It's not really a lemony lemon but it does mention nudity and some sexual acts. I had to picture Misty as my girlfriend in order to write this haha. The characters are obviously much older so a bit OC. This was a request for Johnnyd2. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Let's go swimming with the Pokémon," she suggested. I didn't foresee something so innocent would turn out this way.<p>

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thump!

"Mhmm…" I groaned groggily at the abrupt awakening on the floor of my room. I sat up tiredly and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. '9:30am' the Pokéball clock read. I rolled my broad shoulders backwards and trudged to the bathroom to release the pressure on my bladder. Ah, I forgot, I needed to briefly admire my well-built 20 year old body. The eternal common curse of all guys that like to work out. Pectorals check. Biceps check. Six pack check. Is that a bit of flab appearing on my hips? Huh, I need to go out racing Charizard sometime soon.

I looked over at where Pikachu was curled up like a Liepard. Laziness was something I was worried about since I decided to take a break from our training. My mum had pleaded with me to come home, long frustrated at the loneliness and worry she had to endure for over eight years. I was forced to give up my desperate clinging to my stubborn childish dream to be the 'best there ever was' to be marooned here in Pallet Town.

"Honey, dear?" a feminine voice floated through my bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes! I'll be out in a sec!" I called back as I frantically searched for a pair of clean boxers. I successfully managed to pull the pants up just in time as my mother strode in. I hoped the morning wood wasn't visible. God! That would be embarrassing! Damn my now increasingly more frequent dreams over…

"Ash! It's more than 10 o'clock!" Mum scolded. "Go eat your breakfast. I'm expecting someone special soon and it won't do if you're not properly dressed, eaten and finished washing up. It won't do at all!"

I mumbled a quick apology, finished dressing and slouched down the stairs.

"Ah, are you wearing clean underwear?" I cringed and continued to the kitchen/living room. Pikachu went straight for the mini fridge dedicated to his ketchup as I went to grab a bowl of cereal and crash out on the sofa in front of the TV. Ooh. There's a live battle on between a Milotic and a –

Slurp.

I looked back to see the yellow mouse sucking away the ketchup like Misty's Togepi on his bottle of milk. Hmm… Misty… those beautiful eyes, always changing from green to blue to green. And that sunset orange hair that I always wanted to touch and feel how soft it was. I rubbed my face and shook my head furiously. What's wrong with me? I don't understand why images of her kept popping up in my brain for the past few weeks. It's not like I'm in love with her, right?

"Yes, dearie." Mum chuckled gently behind me. I turned around, horror plastered on my face. Crap. I had spoken out loud. Her eyes twinkled with silent laughter at the blush that blossomed on my cheeks.

"It's ok, Ash, honey. She is a stunning girl." Mum leaned onto an armchair.

"Stop it, Mum!" I whined.

She grinned in return whilst giving a knowing wink, just to rub it in, and left me alone to fume over my slip of the tongue.

Precisely at that moment, I heard a knock on the door behind me. I yelled to my mother that there was someone at the door.

"Yes, I know! I'm busy washing the dishes!" Mum called back. I moaned in annoyance and pushed myself off the couch and stomped towards the annoying slab of wood.

"Come in." I said in a monotone without looking at the person.

"Hello to you too, Ash," a soft melodious voice replied back. I looked up.

"Pikachupi!" A yellow fluffy blur bounded past me into the arms of the goddess standing before me.

"Misty!" I managed to splutter out, shocked at her presence at Pallet.

"Hi, Ash. Are you glad to see me?" Misty shyly asked, cuddling Pikachu close to her chest. I tried to not to look at how well-endowed she had become over the years. I gulped and gave a quick nod.

"Ah, Misty!" Mum squealed happily waving a large wicker basket. "Here's the packed picnic that you requested."

By the time I realised that this whole meeting had been prior planned without my knowledge, my mum had given me a wink and pushed me out of the house and slammed the door shut.

The door opened again and a flying long thing flew out and hit me in the face.

"Don't forget your Pokébelt! Team Rocket could be around the corner!" Mum sang behind a giggle before being abruptly cut short as the door closed again.

Um. Okay.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Misty and I stared awkwardly at each other. Actually… I stood there being awkward leading to unnerving Misty more than she seemed to be already. She kept avoiding my eye and seemed to find the jagged brown pebble at her feet more interesting than me. Eventually after a few moments of the uncomfortable silence, Misty cleared her throat.

"Um. D-d-do you want to… Um… G-go somewhere so we… er… can catch up?" she stuttered.

"Er… yeah. Sure." I replied scratching the back of my head. I could feel my mum's eyes prying through the window watching us attempt to ignore the sexual tension between us. But damn, there _was_ sexual tension radiating from, wait, both of us.

I tried my best not to gawk at her _tight_ sunset orange top hugging her body accentuating every single development on her upper half. My imagination was going wild picturing what it would look like behind that thin wall of fabric. I had to concentrate on her perfectly shaped face and, crap, her full red lips. Not there, Ash! I could feel my eyes straining to drink in the sight of her _tight_ mini blue shorts showing off those curvy hips and the _tight_ sexy black tights hiding smooth toned legs.

Get a grip, Ash. She's your best friend. Not your lover… But I sure wish it was the latter!

"Hey Ash? Um, Earth to Ash? Where do you want to go?"

"I, um, er, don't know." I replied stupidly. I mentally slapped myself. I must have made it so obvious! I quickly scanned her face. Doesn't look like she noticed… Phew…

"Well… We could go down to the river where we first met?" Misty gently questioned.

Wait… Did she just check out my shoulders and abs? Huh, must have been my imagination again. She can't like me back in that way… No chance. But hold on, she is acting strange though. Where's that confidence? That sarcasm? I put a virtual brake on my racing thoughts to give a half intelligent reply of, "Yeah, great idea, Mist," complemented by a toothy smile. I think her cheeks flushed red slightly at that point.

"Well, let's go then!" she exclaimed reclaiming some of her old exuberance. I laughed and we started to stroll down towards the woods together.

We started to warm up to each other as we chatted, losing the initial awkwardness that was present back home. In fact at one point, our hands brushed against each other and Misty let out a cute girlish giggle. It was a rare sound from a once tough tomboy but it was music to my ears nevertheless. We held hands afterwards where Misty would pretend to hide behind me squealing that her 'big boy' can protect her from the nasty Bug Pokémon. Thank god, we didn't actually come across any actual ones. I wondered why Misty was being like this but strangely I liked this side of Misty too…

After wandering around in Viridian Forest and some yelling from Misty – ah, I kind of missed our little petty arguments of whose fault it was for getting lost – we finally reached the spot where Little Miss Waterflower had involuntarily fished me out of the water. Perhaps it was fated for us to meet, perhaps I just happened to be lucky that she was there at the time; I still struggle to decide whether it was the former or the latter. I set down the picnic basket on the ground and waited for what we would do next. I had decided that the best option for me was to keep my mind blank lest unhealthy thoughts about my too hot friend appeared again.

"If you're up for it, let's go swimming with the Pokémon," she suggested.

"I didn't bring my swimming costume," I answered sadly.

"Doesn't matter! I didn't either! We can go in our underclothes." Misty smiled cheekily.

"Uh…" Great going Ash… You have the opportunity to go swimming with a hot girl in just her bra and knickers, hmmm… she could be wearing a thong…, and you're being as witty as a Magikarp…

"Well, I'm going in anyway. You can join me later if you want. Come on out Marill!"

"Marill!" As soon as the blue mouse appeared, Pikachu instantly hid behind me. Great, now he's shy too… Ah great, Misty's undressing now. I felt like a pervert staring at my best friend taking her clothes off but I couldn't help myself. Oh. My. God. She _was_ wearing a pink _thong_. I automatically felt myself hardening in my pants.

She looked back and gave me a wink before walking to the river tantalisingly slowly and swaying her hips. I need to get my hormones checked by a doctor. There's no way any guy could have their heart beating so fast and not drop dead. I think I'm going to explode. My thoughts were interrupted by the excited shrieks of Marill and Pikachu when they could see that they were allowed to play in the water hence jolting me to remember that I had Greninja in my belt. I let him out and he let out a joyous croak when he saw the two other Pokémon playing in the water.

"Go join them," I smiled to him. He happily obliged. That's when I heard a shriek come from the water. I looked up in alarm to see Misty clambering out spluttering something like, "It's so cold!" She tugged on my arm and insisted for me to join her. She was all wet, so wet. Dripping wet. I gulped. I eventually snapped out of it and undressed before stopping.

"No looking." I told her whilst blushing. I couldn't afford to let her see how aroused I was getting.

"Haha, okay Ashy-boy." Misty grinned boldly back. She sure has gained her confidence back but… But, now it's a bit too much for my liking. Something's up. I frowned suspiciously.

"I'll be back in the water." Misty informed me as I turned away to continue undressing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I wasn't in the water for more than one second before a column of cold water splashed me in the face. I blinked in surprise to see Misty chuckling behind her hand. I did the natural thing. I splashed her back. She yelped and gave me a look of mock horror as if it was a crime to retaliate.

I don't remember much after that as it went by in a blur. I just know that a furious splashing war ensued until somehow we had ended up very close. Without thinking, I took the opportunity to grab her and tickle her knowing full well her fatal weakness. She started squirming madly like a Seaking using Flail and accidently brushed her knee against my boner. I gasped as electricity raced through my middle area and I immediately let go of her. It was then that I realised the proximity between our bodies and that somehow her bra had fallen off. I felt like covering my eyes and pushing her away. It was taking all my willpower not to gape at her round, firm and very sizeable breasts and to instantly grope them.

But there was a little flame burning in her eyes as she stared into my own as if she was daring me to shove her away. I faltered, unsure what to do. Should I make a break for it? She gave me a devious smirk, paused, and trailed a finger down my chest. I promptly snapped right there.

Our lips collided halfway. My kiss was full of hungry aggressive passion compiled over 10 years but I also let the floodgates of my emotions open and poured all my love to this incredible girl. No. Woman. I wanted to let Misty know what I felt about her in our frantic kiss. I was vaguely aware of her equally fanatical response and her hands guiding my own to her hips to rip off her remaining underwear.

The Pokémon. The Pokémon! They were still here! I broke off the kiss and gasped, "What about the Pokémon?" I stared into her cerulean eyes, worry lining my face. She looked back and I followed her gaze. The Pokémon seemed oblivious to what we were doing and were busy playing together in the water further away. She turned back to face me and shrugged nonchalantly.

"They seem busy." Like wow for stating the obvious, Misty! "Besides… Where were we?" Misty purred as her hand slowly ran up the inside of my left leg and suddenly put a Kingler like Vicegrip on my shaft. I groaned lowly as she rubbed her miracle hands up and down.

The last thought I had before losing all rationality to pure bliss was how…

I didn't foresee something so innocent would turn out this way.

Damn.


End file.
